


The Time Sam and Dean Went to Massachusetts

by LaMepriseFangirl



Series: Shannon's Canon!verse [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Gen, Humor, Massachusetts, lake chargoggagoggmanchauggagoggchaubunagungamaugg, webster lake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-19
Updated: 2014-02-19
Packaged: 2018-01-13 02:15:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1209031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaMepriseFangirl/pseuds/LaMepriseFangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pronunciations on Supernatural aren't always quite right, so it's probably good they don't go to the Bay State very often. Massachusetts is notorious for difficult-to-pronounce names.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Time Sam and Dean Went to Massachusetts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Damien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien/gifts).



In a small town in Massachusetts, they have a flea market three times a year. One spring, there's a couple tentfuls of cursed objects and people are getting killed. Sam and Dean decided to take care of it. On the way there, just inside the border, they pass this:

Dean stops the car and gets out and tries to read it.

"Lake Chargog… gaggog… ogg… amogg.”

"Dean."

"Shut up, Sam, I’ll get this."

Dean gives up and gets back in the car, but first he writes down the name on a piece of paper and folds it up.

* * *

Later on, after Sam and Dean can’t find a motel room because it's the middle of the largest antiques show in the Northeast, forcing them to sleep in the car, Dean looks at the paper again.

"Sam, how the hell do people in this state have a lake named Chargogamanchogasoggysocsgamogg?”

"All the names around here are ridiculous, man," Sam replies without opening his eyes. " 'Lemon-stir,' 'Less-stir,' 'Redding,' 'Barry'? Even _they_ don't know how to say War-sister or War-chester or Wuss-tah or Wuss-stir or whatever it is. I bet Winchester is pronounced... friggin'... 'wine-stir.' "

“Chagiggitygoggag… Chargogofmagoggoddammit… Chachagaggogmanchagadingdonggaggog…mog…”

"Go to sleep, Dean."

" _You_ go to sleep, Sam Whinester."

* * *

The next day, Sam and Dean interview some people and then they get some food for lunch. While they wait in line, Dean takes out the paper.

"Lake Chargoggaggogmanchagaggogcowabungagog? How the…”

"Dean-"

"Shut up, I’m gonna get this. Chargoggagamaggogcumberbachargagog.”

Sam sighs.

* * *

“Chargoggaggoggagglugglugchoggoggluggogmoggaggog,” Dean slurs after he’s had a few shots. “Chargoggagosricoggchaubunagungogg.”

"If I have to hear you trying to say the name of that lake one more time, I’m going to drive your car into it."

"Chargoggascrewyousamagogchog."

* * *

" ‘Scuse me, uh, miss," Dean says to a short young woman wiping down tables near them as they eat breakfast the morning after successfully breaking the curse. "You grow up around here?"

"Yeah."

"So you know how to pronounce the weird names?"

"Yup."

"How do you pronounce this?" Dean hands her the paper.

She looks at it for a second before handing it back.

"Webster Lake."

"...What?"

"I was trying to tell you," Sam grins, appreciating the situation way too much, "Most of the time they don’t actually call it Lake Chargoggagoggmanchauggagoggchaubunagungamaugg.” He looks at the young woman for approval and she nods.

"How do you… Chargag…"

"Char-gog-ga-gogg-" she begins slowly.

"Chargoggagogg…"

"-man-chaug-ga-gogg-"

"…manchauggagogg…"

"-chau-bun-a-gun-ga-maugg."

"…chaubunagungamaugg. …Chargoggagoggmanchauggagoggchaubunagungamaugg.”

"Good job." She gives Dean a thumbs up.

 

**The End**


End file.
